The Path to the Pokemon League
by GymLeaderDustin
Summary: Red has left his hometown of Pallet and is on a quest to defeat all of the Gym Leaders of the Kanto Region and his rival Blue. Together with his Pokemon he will encounter dangers and overcome obstacles as he pursues his dream to be a Pokemon Master. This story is based on the Red/Blue versions, but will incorporate elements of the anime when possible. All rights belong to Nintendo.


**Alright! My first story! Please enjoy and keep in mind that this is a work in progress. My hope is that this series will incorporate both the elements from the original games as well as certain elements of the anime that were never truly flushed out. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

Red stared up at the large building. "So this is Pewter Gym? Alright then!"

Red opened the gym doors and walked down towards a dark stadium strewn about with pale gray stones. "Hello!" His voice echoed around the cave-like building.

"Who goes there?" answered a voice behind him.

Red jumped and turned around to see an older boy who was standing in the shadows. Red faced the older boy with a determined stance. "So you must be the Gym Leader! I'm Red from Pallet Town! I challenge you!"

The older boy simply stared stonily back at him. "My name is Brock. And yes, I am Pewter's Gym Leader. Is this your first gym match?"

Red nodded hesitantly.

"A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."

Red was taken aback, he didn't know that this was going to be so complicated, but the boy didn't seem too threatening, he was sure that he could take him out in no time. "What do you mean by special rules?"

"We will use two pokemon each, understood?" Brock peered down at the pikachu next to Red's legs. "How long have you been with that pokemon?"

Red answered blankly, "Uh, about two weeks I guess."

"Yes, your pikachu is in it's cutest stage. It can't win."

"I'll worry about my pokemon and you worry about yours alright?"

"Suit yourself, as Gym Leader I have to accept every challenge so let's just get this over with." Brock made his way toward the opposite edge of the stadium, but turned back once more. "Do you still want to challenge me?"

"Bring it on!"

Brock jumped into his position and pulled out his first pokeball. "Fine then! Show me your best! I'll start with, Geodude Go!"

The pokeball burst open and out of the white light came a pokemon that looked like a stone with two strong arms.

Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze it.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Found in fields and mountains; people often step or trip on them mistaking them for boulders. Geodude is classified as both a Rock and Ground pokemon."

"I believe in rock hard defense and determination Red, that's why my pokemon are all of the rock type." Brock said proudly.

Red remembered that rock and ground types were weak against grass and water pokemon, but he didn't have any pokemon with him that were like that. He looked at Pikachu. He remembered that electric attacks didn't affect ground pokemon at all. Brock was right; his Pikachu wouldn't stand a chance. He grabbed another pokeball on his belt.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

His flying pokemon soared out from its pokeball and circled geodude. "Go Pidgeotto, Gust attack!"

"Geodude, use Defense Curl!"

A tornado blew around the stadium and engulfed Brock's pokemon, but once it had cleared Geodude emerged looking unscathed.

Brock smirked. "Bad strategy. Don't you know flying pokemon are weak against rock types?"

Red glared. "Pidgeotto keep up the gust attacks!"

"Geodude, Defense Curl once more!"

The gusts seemed to be having no effect at all, although Red was sure it was taking some damage.

"Geodude, use tackle!"

What happened next was a blur; the rock pokemon suddenly sprung into action and rocketed toward pidgeotto with tremendous force. It grabbed onto its wings and plunged it down into the rocky stadium. When the dust cleared pidgeotto was lying on the floor, barely moving. It had had enough.

"Pidgeotto return!" Red recalled it into it's pokeball and cringed. Only one more pokemon left. He grabbed another pokeball from his belt and threw it into the rocky stadium. "Butterfree! I choose you!" The butterfly pokemon emerged from the pokeball, flapped its wings feebly and rose up into the air.

Brock laughed. "I feel sorry for your pokemon Red, being raised by such a weak pokemon trainer."

"Butterfree, now's our chance to show him how weak we are! Use Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes and wings suddenly glowed a bright blue. It flapped its shining wings and geodude was hurled back into a large rock. It seemed that those gusts were in fact taking their toll after all, as geodude didn't get up from the blow.

Brock was taken aback. "Return Geodude! It looks like you've trained it better than expected. But still, it's no match for my strongest pokemon! Onix, Go!" Brock hurled his last pokeball into the center of the ring. Out of the bright light that erupted from the pokeball came a gigantic and terrifying pokemon.

Red scanned it in his pokedex. "Onix, the Rock Snake pokemon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. Onix is classified as both a Rock and Ground pokemon."

The rock snake pokemon roared at butterfree, who didn't seem all too calm. It was desperately flapping to get away from the monstrous pokemon.

"Onix, use Screech!" Onix roared again but this time the entire stadium shook. Butterfree looked pretty shaken up. "Onix, Tackle!" Just like geodude, Onix sprung into action and charged toward Butterfree, but it missed as Butterfree flapped higher and higher.

"Butterfree, Use Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes and wings shone a bright blue once more and when it flapped its wings it sent a psychic shockwave straight for Onix.

The rock snake was a little shaken up when it hit and began to suddenly twitch. Brock sprang into action. "Onix use Bide!" The pokemon coiled itself up and patiently waited, but its tail was still twitching.

Red didn't know what was going to happen but it wouldn't hurt to prepare for it. "Butterfree, Harden!" Butterfree flexed its wings and limbs in preparation for the attack.

Onix's tail violently shook and it struck it's own head out of confusion. Nothing else happened.

"Butterfree, Tackle!" Butterfree struck Onix's head where it had previously been struck by it's own tail.

Brock smiled. "Onix, release your energy!" Onix uncoiled and hurtled toward Butterfree, but this was far stronger than it's previous tackle. Onix struck Butterfree, and it struggled to keep afloat after the blow.

Red refused to lose. He checked his pokedex for options. He had one more attack he could use. "Butterfree! Poison Powder!" Butterfree flapped its injured wings and a dense purple dust spread on onix.

Onix moaned in pain. "Onix, Bind it now!" It seemed that onix was no longer confused. Onix coiled its tail around butterfree and squeezed it while butterfree squealed in panic.

Red began to sweat. They only had one more chance. "Butterfree, Confusion!" Butterfree's wings and eyes glowed blue one final time and the shock wave plowed through onix's rocky body. Onix roared in pain and collapsed onto the stadium floor.

"Onix!" Brock screamed in shock.

Red ran up and hugged butterfree. "We did it!"

Brock was speechless, but slowly smiled. He recalled onix into its pokeball and walked over to Red's side of the stadium. "I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge!" Brock handed Red a stone gray badge. "That's an official Pokemon League Badge. It's bearer's Pokemon become more powerful and the technique Flash can now be used any time."

Red put the badge in his case and shook Brock's hand. "Thank you for a great battle Brock!" Red turned to leave.

"Wait! Take this with you." Red turned back and Brock handed him a gray-colored disc. "That's TM 34."

"What's a TM?" asked Red.

"A TM, or a technical machine contains a technique that can be taught to pokemon. A TM is good only once; so when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the Pokemon carefully. TM 34 contains Bide! Your pokemon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double!"

"Thank you so much Brock! I certainly learned a lot in our battle today." Red picked up Pikachu and smiled. "You ready to head to the next gym Pikachu?"

Pikachu squeaked happily and climbed on top of Red's head. Red ran out of the gym and on to the next city. "Alright! Here we go!"

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully i'll upload Misty and Surge soon! Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


End file.
